


Crazy Love

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Killer Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean sees Cas murder a man after they were all on a game show together, he ends up helping Cas get rid of the body. Fearing Dean will turn him in, Cas kidnaps him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightoffandoms (Starlightoffandoms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightoffandoms/gifts).

> This was written for the lovely, starlightoffandoms, who chose me to write this when she won the FicFacers raffle. It was a very specific prompt, and I tried to do my best for her. I really hope she likes it!  
many thanks to my beta KatelynDeveraux

Castiel killed bad men for a living.

Zachariah Sandover was a very bad man. 

Cas had been trying to get close enough to Zachariah to kill him for over a week, but he just couldn’t get close enough. He was getting frustrated, and he wasn’t used to the feeling at all.

So, when he heard that Sandover was going to be on a game show, he saw his chance. He bribed the producer a butt load of money to make sure he was on the same show. He figured this would be his golden opportunity. It was a show called Trivia Time and Cas was very good at trivia. 

He showed up at the studio with a gun in his boot, a knife in a sheath at the small of his back and a derringer strapped to his chest. He dressed carefully looking himself over in the full length mirror to make sure none of the weapons were visible. 

Sandover was strutting around like a fat peacock. Cas eyed him, then saw a really handsome man walk in. The guy walked up to him, smiling. 

“Hey, I’m Dean Winchester. Looks like we’re opponents.” he looked at Zachariah. “Is he on this with us?”

Cas nodded. ‘He is. I’m Jimmy Milton. Nice to meet you.”

Dean smiled again, and then the producer was calling them to the set.

They took up their posts behind the podium along with Sandover, who smirked at them. “Get ready to lose, boys.”

Both Cas and Dean just stared at him.

The host of the show ran on. “Hey everyone! I’m Garth Fitzgerald the third and this is Trivia Time! Now, let’s meet our contestants.” He introduced each of them. Cas said his name was Jimmy Milton and gave his occupation as an accountant. Dean said his name, and said he was a mechanic. Then Zachariah said his name and said he was the ‘totally awesome CEO of a muti-million dollar company.’ 

The game began. The first category was famous people.

“Okay! Before starring in the hit TV series Baywatch, David Hasselhoff starred as a crime fighter in what ’80s TV show?”

All three of them hit their plunger, but Cas was first. “Knight Rider.”

“Correct! Robin William’s television series, Mork and Mindy, was a spin-off of what other famous show?”

This time Zachariah was first to ring in. “That would be Happy Days, Garth.”

“You are right! Next question… Who was the first man to appear on the cover of Playboy Magazine?”

Dean was first this time. “Peter Sellers!”

“Right!”

The game continued. Cas held himself back to let Zachariah get the lead. Dean was a close second. The first round ended with Zachariah in the lead by just one point, Dean second and Cas last.

Garth told them they had a ten minute break, so Cas watched Sandover grab a woman’s arm to tell her to bring him a coffee. She frowned and walked off. 

“That guy is a real douche.” Dean was standing next to him. 

Cas smiled. “You have no idea.”

They chatted. Cas really found himself attracted to Dean. Too bad he was only here to do a job and there was no time to get to know Dean better.

The second round was science trivia. 

Cas answered the question, ‘On the periodic table of elements, which element has the shortest name?’ with “Tin.”

Garth asked, “Which planet’s moons are nearly all named after Shakespearean characters?” and Dean answered, “Uranus.”

The round continued and Zachariah fell behind by one point to Dean.

During the next break, Zachariah was clearly angry. Dean was amused by his reaction. “Fucking sore loser.” Cas had to laugh.

It was now the last round. Cas made sure he finished in third place. Dean came in second, Zachariah beating him by two points. He crowed like a rooster. The producer told him to wait backstage for the check.

Dean frowned and walked backstage. Cas followed Zachariah. He managed to tell him he just wanted to congratulate him, could they talk in private?

Sandover smiled that oily smile and walked with Cas outside, into a quiet place Cas had a piece of plastic on the ground, managing to maneuver the man to stand on it. Then he pulled out his knife and stabbed him. The surprised look on Zachariah’s face was wonderful to see. He collapsed on the plastic and bled out. 

Cas was preoccupied with wrapping the plastic over the body and never saw Dean walk up.

“Jimmy?"

Cas jumped and turned to look at Dean. Dean’s eyes were huge, he was staring at the body.

“Dean… you need to leave.”

“Is he… is he dead? Did you kill him?”

Cas walked up and put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Dean, yes, I killed him. You need to go now. Get out of here. Leave me to this. Please, don’t call the police until I’ve gone.”

Dean shook his head. “He was a bad man. I… I can help.”

Cas shook his head. “No, Dean, I don’t need help.”

Dean looked at him. “Come on, he must weigh two fifty at least. Let me help.”

Cas knew he needed to get the body away. He nodded sharply and turned back to finish wrapping the body. Dean helped grab his feet and they drug him down the alley to a pile of trash and broken furniture. They piled the stuff over the body, and walked away.

Cas walked to his car, Dean followed. Cas was worried. He was sure Dean was in shock, and he didn’t know what Dean would do when he realized what Cas had done. 

He didn’t want to kill Dean, but he couldn’t let him just go.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” He punched him, hard. Dean went down, knocked unconscious. Cas got him in the car, on the back seat, and handcuffed him to the door handle. He tied Dean’s feet together. Then he got in the car and took off. Cas was on the highway, well out of town, when Dean started to moan. Dean sat up, struggling to get his hand loose from the door handle. He rubbed his jaw with the other hand.

“J-Jimmy? What happened? Where are we? Why am I…”

Cas looked at him in the rear view window, pulled to the side of the highway and stopped. He turned to look directly at Dean.

“Dean, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t let let you go. I couldn’t take the chance that you’d call the cops.”

Dean looked at him with a frown. “Why didn’t you kill me?”

Cas sighed. “Because you were just an innocent bystander. I don’t kill innocent people.”

“No, you just kidnap them. What are you going to do with me?”

Cas sighed. “I honestly don’t know yet.” He turned around and started driving again.

“By the way, my name is Castiel Novak.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night when Cas pulled up in front of his cabin. Dean had fallen asleep. Cas stopped the car and got out, waking Dean when he shut his door. Cas opened the back door and leaned in.

“Okay, Dean, we’re in the middle of nowhere. If you try to run, you’ll get lost in no time. Then I’ll find you or you’ll die. Can I untie your legs?”

Dean nodded, looking sleepy and grumpy. Cas untied his legs and took the handcuff off his wrist. He pulled Dean out of the car and helped him to stand.

When Dean was steady on his feet, Cas walked to the front door and opened it, standing aside for Dean to enter. Then he walked in shutting and locking the door. Dean stood in the middle of the room, looking around.

“This is actually nice, in a creepy, unabomber sort of way.”

Cas huffed. “I’m hungry and I’m sure you are too. I’ll fix us something to eat. Relax.”

Dean nodded, and walked around the room. It was typical of a cabin living room. There was a large fireplace, well used, a couch and an overstuffed chair. No TV though. Instead there were bookcases lining two walls, filled with books. Dean considered looking down the hall, but decided against it. Instead, he sat in the chair.

The scent of cooking meat made his mouth water. He hadn’t eaten all day and his stomach gave out a grumble. 

It wasn’t long before Cas called from the kitchen that the food was ready. Dean walked in the direction of Cas' voice and found the kitchen. There were burgers and fries set out on two plates, with beers next to them. Dean sat down and took a bite. It was delicious.

They ate their food in silence. When Dean was done, he sat back and finished his beer.

“So, Cas, what’s your plan here? I think if you were going to kill me, you’d have done it already. So, what? Just gonna keep me here forever?”

Cas frowned. “I’m not going to kill you, Dean. Further than that, I haven’t decided.”

Dean yawned.

“We’re both tired. You can have the bedroom. Let me show you where it is.” Cas got up and walked out, so Dean got up and followed. 

Cas pointed out the bathroom, and then opened a door across the hall from it. There was a large four posted bed, a chest of drawers, a full length standing mirror and a chair. Dean walked in and looked around.

“Sleep, Dean. We can talk in the morning.”

“Where are you gonna sleep, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “I’ll take the couch. It’s comfortable.” Cas walked out and shut the door behind him.

Dean took the time to search his pockets. His wallet and some change there, but no phone and no keys. Dean sighed and laid down on the bed. In spite of himself, he fell asleep quickly.

He woke to the sound of birds singing outside the window. He was completely disoriented and sat up to look around. It all came rushing back. He was a prisoner.

His bladder was screaming at him, so he got up and opened the door. The smell of bacon hit him like a ton of bricks. He crossed the hall to the bathroom and shut the door.

Looking around while he pissed, he thought it was one of the nicest bathrooms he’d ever seen. Cas really liked the creature comforts. There was a large glass shower with a shelf to sit on, a huge clawfoot tub, and a beautiful marble counter. There were wicker shelves with all kinds of shower gels and shampoos. Dean finished and looked at himself in the mirror. He tried to straighten his hair, then noticed there were two toothbrushes, one still in its wrapper. He opened it, got the toothpaste and brushed his teeth.

He walked to the kitchen. Cas was pouring a cup of coffee, turned and handed it to him.

“Breakfast is almost ready. Sit down. Need sweetener? I’ve got honey.”

Dean took the cup and shook his head. “Black’s fine.” He sat and watched Cas. The man was obviously comfortable in a kitchen.

Cas sat a plate in front of him with bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. Cas pushed a jar of what appeared to be homemade preserves towards him. He spread some on the toast and dug in.

Again, they are in silence. When they were done, Cas took their plates to the sink.

“Let’s talk.”

Dean followed him to the living room and sat on the chair.

“So, Dean, any family?”

Dean cocked his head. “You mean, who’s gonna miss me, right? Call the cops, report me missing?”

Cas sighed. “Something like that.”

Dean huffed. “There’s loads of people. Friends, my boss… and if I don’t call my brother on Saturday, he’ll go nuts.”

Cas rubbed his eyes. “Well, they won’t find you, you know. No one is going to find you here. I just don’t want them to experience undue pain, thinking you’re dead.”

“Well, that’s mighty big of you. How ‘bout you just let me go. I swear I don’t tell anyone anything.”

Cas shook his head. “I can’t take that chance.”

“Well, that’s just great, Cas. I can’t stay here forever. Hell, I don’t even have a change of clothes. And you’ll have to leave sooner or later, and I’ll run. Even if I die in that forest, I’ll run.”

Cas actually looked sad. “Dean, I know you are here against your will. But I don’t have to go anywhere for a long time. I have enough supplies to last half a year or more. I believe my clothes will fit you. And I don’t want you to die out there. It would be a slow, painful death. Unless the wolves got you, then you’d be torn to pieces.”

Dean felt some panic, hearing that Cas had supplies for six months. He stood up. “Can I take a shower? Get a change of clothes? Please?”

Cas jumped up. “Of course, Dean. there are plenty of towels under the counter, and I’ll get you clothes right now.”

Dean leaned his head against the tiles, letting the hot water slide over him. He heard the door open. “I’ll just set the clothes on the counter.” and then the door closed again.

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He knew this was a fucked up situation, but he knew he didn’t have a way out. He thought about his life back home, and then he thought about Cas.

Cas was sweet… well, for a killer. Dean chuckled a little. He wasn’t like any serial killer Dean had ever read about, that was for sure. That was a sobering thought… he was being held against his will by a serial killer. Why wasn’t he frightened? He wasn’t. He knew Cas wouldn’t hurt him. 

Cas… gorgeous Cas. Sexy Cas. He had to admit, he was attracted to Cas. He stood up, shook his head and washed.

He’d just have to see how this played out. He needed to keep his libido in check. He grabbed the clothes Cas left for him and dressed. 


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed. Dean learned more about Cas and his life. Like he had a vegetable garden, where he grew most of the vegetables they ate. He kept chickens and had a beehive for honey. Dean went outside with him when he worked outside. The area was beautiful.

Dean started collecting the eggs. He sort of enjoyed it, talking to the chickens and finding the eggs. 

Mostly he just read while Cas did whatever he did all day. Cas was an excellent cook. He had two huge freezers in a room off the back door filled to the brim with meat. 

He allowed Dean to call his brother, even though he sat and listened to everything Dean said. Dean told Sam that he just needed some time alone, and that he was fine.

As the days passed, they started talking in the evenings after dinner. Dean learned that Cas was from a large, very religious family that he was estranged from. He used to translate old manuscripts for colleges and professors. Then his brother was murdered and the man responsible got off on a technicality. That was the beginning.

Dean asked how many people he had killed, and was surprised when Cas told him it was just three. Three very bad men. Apparently, Zachariah was responsible for the death of over fifty people when a building he owned collapsed through shoddy construction and Sandover wouldn’t take responsibility.

Dean started to see Cas in a different light. He wasn’t a serial killer at all.

They settled in to an easy routine, one that Dean grew to love. He knew he should hate it, should be trying to get away, but he just didn’t want to. 

He was starting to have feelings for Cas.

Cas was gorgeous. Everything about him made Dean’s mouth water, and his dick twitch. From his perpetual bed head, to his sharp jaw that always had just the right amount of scruff… not to mention his thick thighs… Dean tried not to stare at him but it was becoming increasingly harder by the day.

Cas had grown to trust him enough to let him call Sam without listening. One night, Dean was talking to Sam when Sam asked when he was coming back.

“I don’t think I am, Sam. I really like it here. It’s my home now. I… I may have met someone.”

He finished the conversation, hung up and turned around to see Cas in the doorway, looking upset.

“Cas? What’s wrong?”

Cas walked in and sat down. “I wasn’t trying to evesdrop, but I heard what you said to Sam. About not wanting to leave… you said you met someone? Is that me?”

Dean sat down next to him. “Of course that’s you, dummy. Who else am I around? I… think I’m in love with you, Cas.”

Cas looked like he was going to cry. “No.. no, no, no. What have I done? I gave you Stockholm Syndrome! I kept you here too long! I’m so sorry, Dean, I didn’t realize… I just liked having you here. I’m sorry.”

Dean was shocked. “Stockholm Syndrome? I don’t have that! I love you, Cas!” 

Cas got up and paced the room. “You don’t know that! I need to take you back, Dean. I never meant for this to happen.”

Dean jumped up. “No! I don’t want to go back. Please, Cas, you’ve got to believe me.”

Cas shook his head. “I’ve got to take you home. We’ll leave first thing in the morning.” He turned and left the room, with Dean feeling like his world just collapsed. 

For the first time in a long time, he considered running away, but he knew that wouldn’t work. He went to bed and lay awake all night, dreading the coming of morning.

They didn’t speak a word during breakfast. When it was over, Cas told Dean to go to the car.

“I won’t. I won’t go back.”

Cas sighed. “Don’t make me knock you out. Can we at least spend our last hours together like civilized people?”

Dean walked to the car. He got in, shut the door and put his seat belt on.

Cas drove. Dean tried to pay attention to where they were going, he’d been tied up on the back seat before and he had no idea where they were. He wanted to be able to find his way back.

“So how long is this Stockholm Syndrome supposed to last?”

“It varies, but most experts say it takes a couple of months to completely recover from.”

Dean turned in his seat to look at Cas. “So, if I still feel the same way about you two months from now, you’ll admit I don’t have that?”

Cas sighed. “We won’t see each other in two months, Dean. You need to go back to your life.”

Dean felt his eyes fill with tears. “Don’t you like me, Cas? Even a little?”

Cas pulled to the side of the road and stopped. He turned towards Dean.

“Dean, how can you ask me that? These past weeks have been the happiest of my life. I… I care about you, Dean. Deeply.”

Dean raised his voice. “Then why in the hell are you making me go back? I’ve been happier with you than I have ever been in my life. I don’t have your fucking syndrome. I love you!”

“You can’t be sure of that. I held you against your will.”

Dean was crying now. “Maybe at first, yeah. But then…”

Cas growled, “Then nothing.” He pulled back on the road.

Dean knew it was useless. He was quiet for the rest of the ride. When they got into the city, Cas drove him to his apartment. Dean just got out and walked towards his apartment, listening to Cas drive away.

The next two months were the longest and most miserable of Dean’s life. He got his old job back, explaining to Bobby Singer he’d just needed to get away for awhile. He went home alone every night and dreamed about Cas. There were a few times when he thought he saw Cas' car drive by, but by the time he got outside, the car was gone.

At the three month mark, he couldn’t take it anymore. He used his savings to buy a car, quit his job, packed up his belongings and set out to find Cas' cabin.

He was sure he could find the way. He drove for most of the day, got lost twice, but finally he recognized Cas' driveway. He drove up to the cabin, and Cas' car was parked out front. 

He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Figuring he’d find Cas out back, he walked around the cabin.

Cas was talking to the chickens. He walked up behind Cas, and quietly said, “Hey girls. I’m back.”

Cas whirled around. Dean smiled. “Hey Cas.”

And then he was in Cas' arms.

Later, sated, cleaned up and in Cas' arms, Dean could finally breathe.

Dean sighed happily. “I knew you’d be good in bed, but that was incredible.”

Cas chuckled. “I was inspired.”

“I love you so much, Cas. You can’t get rid of me again.”

Cas beamed at him. “I would never try. It was the biggest mistake of my life.”

“Glad you learned your lesson then.”

They slept in each other’s arms. Dean was home. 


End file.
